Ximi language dictionary
The Ximi language is a mess. Here are some words and their closest English meaning. Actually, no, it's English to Ximi, but.. whatever, right? Above - Pishkvot (Pish-kvot) Agility - Uber (U-ber) Alphabet - Abetsedos (A-be-tse-dos) Anger - Kompeylk (Kom-peylk) Animal - Vrtulititos (Vr-tu-li-ti-tus) Armour - Harken (Har-ken) Assassin - Muzhketeryus (Muzh-ke-ter-yus) Battle - Xentrikashishin (Xen-tri-ka-shi-shin) Bearfolk - Biri (Bi-ri) Beauty - Hyaha (Hya-ha) Bird - Huhuran (Hu-hu-ran) Black - Terumitaxi (Te-ru-mi-ta-xi) Blood - Kreb (Kreb) Bow - Yumyus (Yum-yus) Break - Bork (Bork) Buy - Tovaritum (To-va-ri-tum) Carriage - Xazhilos (Xa-zhi-los) Castle - Tekhinum (Te-khi-num) Cat - Gvarana (Gva-ra-na) Catapult - Kokoborkos (Ko-ko-bor-kos) Chair - Srob (Srob) Charisma - Karizma (Ka-riz-ma) Child - Dikos (Di-kos) City - Yoshimoni (Yo-shi-mo-ni) Clash/Conflict - Raat (Raat) Coast - Markvisk (Mark-visk) Colour - Teru (Te-ru) Crossbow - Vkoyumyus (V-ko-yum-yus) Cry - Omizu (O-mi-zu) Danger - Antikolimari (An-ti-ko-li-ma-ri) Dark - Mitaxe (Mi-ta-xe) Daughter - Dot (Dot) Day - Dan (Dan) Death - Antivita (An-ti-vi-ta) Dog - Pelts (Pelts) Droplets - Zi (Zi) East - Gyezen (Gye-zen) Element - Element (E-le-ment) Elemental - Elementus (E-le-men-tus) Emanation - Teru (Te-ru) Emperor - Imperyus (Im-pe-ryus) Empire - Imperyum (Im-pe-ryum) Empress - Imperye (Im-pe-rye) End - Visk (Visk) Endless - Antvisk (Ant-visk) Eye - O (O) Family - Haseyulkyori (Ha-se-yul-kyo-ri) Farm - Farma (Far-ma) Father - Otaryus (O-ta-ryus) Fear - Fil (Fil) Female - Ona (O-na) Field - Pol (Pol) Fire - Igni (I-gni) Fish - Fisk (Fisk) Fluff - Kyushii (Kyu-shii) Food - Mlst (Mlst) Forest - Hara (Ha-ra) Friend - Tomodachi (To-mo-da-chi) Gastosnovseri - Gastosnovseri (Gas-to-snov-se-ri) Give - Ootrum (Oo-trum) Glory - Fustra (Fus-tra) Goat - Bututsisk (Bu-tu-tsisk) God - Degamyus (De-gam-yus) Goddess - Degamye (De-gam-ye) Gold - Aurum (Au-rum) Goodbye - Vale (Va-le) Great - Da (Da) Happy - Slaav (Slaav) Heal - Medikatus (Me-di-ka-tus) Hello - Ave (A-ve) Horse - Omotal (O-mo-tal) Hot air balloon - Kazexazhil (Ka-ze-xa-zhil) House - Haus (Haus) Human - Man (Man) Hunt - Grimr (Grimr) Hunter - Grimrus (Grim-rus) Imperial - Kovnozyuri (Ko-vno-zyu-ri) Incest - Konshisk (Kon-shisk) Inn - Haspat (Ha-spat) Insect - Insektos (In-sek-tos) Intelligence - Intelektum (In-te-lek-tum) Is/Be - Ha (Ha) Island - Shima (Shi-ma) Issue/Problem - Manchi (Man-chi) Jealousy - Morigastum (Mo-ri-gas-tum) Know/Understand - Kshato (Ksha-to) Lake - Mirtobokha (Mir-to-bo-kha) Lament - Nage (Na-ge) Land - Mark (Mark) Law (religious) - Zakon (Za-kon) Laziness - Kaktum (Kak-tum) Leaf - Ha (Ha) Life - Vita (Vi-ta) Light - Xitaxe (Xi-ta-xe) Light shade - Teruteri (Te-ru-te-ri) Lightning - El (El) Love - Laksha (La-ksha) Mage - Magus (Ma-gus) Magic - Magye (Ma-gye) Male - Teryim (Ter-yim) Map - Karta (Kar-ta) Mausoleum - Mozolum (Mo-zo-lum) Meat - Nokh (Nokh) Medicine - Medikamentum (Me-di-ka-men-tum) Mercenary - Auronus (Au-ro-nus) Monster - Monstrum (Mon-strum) Month - Tsi (Tsi) Moon - Notrotsi (No-tro-tsi) Mother - Otare (O-ta-re) Mountain - Yama (Ya-ma) Murder - Virdos (Vir-dos) No - Ant (Ant) Not - Antha (Ant-ha) North - Tul (Tul) Ore - Yukiha (Yu-ki-ha) Of - Noch (Noch) Parent - Otar (O-tar) People - Toyri (Toy-ri) Position (abstract, role) - Bizhnyazu (Bizh-nya-zu) Prostitute - Sexiona (Se-xi-o-na) Pull - Vko (V-ko) Question - Interya (In-te-rya) Rain - Mizuhashyum (Mi-zu-hash-yum) Red - Teruufi (Te-ru-u-fi) Red, dark - Terukrebi (Te-ru-kre-bi) Red, light - Teruigni (Te-ru-ig-ni) Ring - Penetos (Pe-ne-tos) River - Mizuveg (Mi-zu-veg) Road - Veg (Veg) Sad - Dame (Da-me) Sea - Marezi (Ma-re-zi) See - Onum (O-num) Sell - Trum (Trum) Sibling - Protar (Pro-tar) Silver - Argentum (Ar-gen-tum) or Kina (Ki-na) Sit - Seditum (Se-di-tum) Ship - Marexazhil (Ma-re-xa-zhil) Shoot - Yumi (Yu-mi) Shop - Trumihaus (Tru-mi-haus) Sleep - Spatye (Spa-tye) Sky - Ayubistyin (A-yu-bis-tyin) Son - Son (Son) South - Antitul (An-ti-tul) Spirit - Yokay (Yo-kay) Steel - Hagam (Ha-gam) Strength - Fosum (Fo-sum) Sword - Gladyus (Gla-dyus), Katana (Ka-ta-na), Gatana (Ga-ta-na) Tale - Trvetos (Tr-ve-tos) Takedan (period) - Takedi (Ta-ke-di) Takedan (race) - Takedari (Ta-ke-da-ri) Tea - Chai (Chai) Tears of fear - Ozifili (O-zi-fi-li) Tears of happiness - Ozislaavi (O-zi-slaa-vi) Tears of sadness - Ozidami (O-zi-da-mi) Temple - Degatum (De-ga-tum) Time - Teim (Te-im) Trade - Exshen (Ex-shen) Tradewar - Raatumexsheni (Raa-tum-ex-she-ni) Travel - Vegum (Ve-gum) Under - Syos (Syos) Wall(s) - Koko (Ko-ko) War - Raatumgatani (Raa-tum-ga-ta-ni) Warrior/Soldier - Xentriir (Xen-triir) Water - Mizum (Mi-zum) Weapon - Kyil (Kyil) West - Yerevan (Ye-re-van) Wind - Kaze (Ka-ze) Wolf - Valpus (Valpus) World - Mundus (Mun-dus) Yes - Hai (Hai) You - Oma (O-ma) Your - Omai (O-ma-i) Category:Ximi culture